THE NEW GIRLS
by tmntlover123456789
Summary: When these 4 friend had to move to south park. What will happen? I cant keep on going anywho anyone want this they can have the story just tell me
1. Chapter 1

Discamer:dont own anything :(

Sky POV

Jess and I were making cookie for lilly class when fatass (Ami) came in

"Hey girls." she said with that damn voice that make you want to hit her in the face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jess asked I was taking the cokkies out of the oven and put the new ones in. "

"Oh nothing... Is that your famous cookies?"she asked me.

"Yes and no you cant have any. These are for Lilly class they are having a pinic." I told her.

"Aw fuckin bitch" she said "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I YELLED

"Stop it sky let go and give these to Lilly and let have a picnic" Jess said to me.

"Fine. Kayla come here you need to come here and watch the cookies and when the timer goes off you need to take them out and you may have one." I said to her.

"Oh what about me?" Ami asked

"*Sigh* fine toy may have** ONE**!" I yelled the one .

"Oh ok" she said as she walk/run to the kitchen , when we walk outside

"Hows Lilly?" Jess asked me

"Shes good and whatnot she was all happy about the picnic and then mom drop her off this morring." I said we walk to her school talkin about anything ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess POV

We had alot of fun at the picnic with Lilly and Sky. Their mom and dad had to work,Sky hanks for coming "Lilliy said to her

"Anytime love. "She told her as she mess with her hair. I wish I had a sister butt no I had to get an ass of a borther.

"Can I sleepyover tonight Sky?" I asked her she look at me and said

"yeah when cant you?"

"YES!" I yell as I jump up and down.I hate being home with him .when we got back Ami ran out of the door..

"Bye Guys" She said... she must had ate all of the cookies.

"THAT DAMN BITCH" Sky yelled

"Sorry I couldnt stop her " Kayla said

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" Sky yelled at Ami Thought the window.

"Its ok Kayla" I told her.

"Yeah it is .She just to much of a bitch to stop her" Sky said . Sky just walk back into the kitchen and started to make more of her cookies.

"I love it when she cooks" Lilly said

"Yeah me too" Kayla said

"She just look soo happy." I said

"Yeah" The 2 of them said . We all walk in the kitchen and just watch her cook.

Kayla POV

When Sky was done cooking we all sat in the liveing room. we were watchingTerrabce and Phillip. when Sky mom came home

"Hey girls " she yelled

"MOMMY! SKY AND JESS CAME TO MY PICNIC AND SKY MAD HER COOKIES FOR MY CLASS!" Lilly yelled to her mom as she hig her.

"Thats good lil-lil- bear is there any of your cookies lefts?" She said/asked.

"Yeah in the kitchen." Sky said to her as she ran into the kitchen

"Your mom is nuts you do know that right?" JESS SAID/asked her

"Yeah but everyony loves her . " Sky said. Came in and sat on the coatch and watch Terrance and Phillip. MRs. N doesnt care if we watch it she knpw it all for show. All ours moms and dad said that. i thinks it because we need to know what people say in the real world. "HONEY! GIRLS! I'M HOME!" Mr.N yelled as he walk thought the door.

"DADDY!" Lilly yelled as she ran into his arms

"Hey Lilly." He said

"Hey dad" Sky said

"Hey Mr.N" Jess and I both said

"Oh hey girls... Weres Ami?" He asked us

"Home. She ate all my cookies I made so I had to make more," Sky told her dad

"Honey how was work?" Mrs. N asked as she hug and kiss him

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" we all said at the same time

"Great I have some big news." He said to all of us

"What is it sweetie?" She asked "WE ARE MOVING!" He yelled.

"...WHAT NOO! WE CANT WHAT HAPPEN TO JESS AND Kayla? HUN" SKY YELLED

"Oh honey guess what .. They are moving with us their family are moving too." he said to us all we all are moving ...I hope there are cutes boys.

Ami POV

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE!" I yelled/asked my dad as I was watching the PPG was on the t.v when he came home and told me we are **MOVING**!

"Because this place need more workers and you know this town is about to b remove because of what happen last month." My dad told me.

"Butt daddy I dont wanna go! I want to be with Jess and the other's" I told Him.

"I'm sorry honey but we have to move and on the good side i found a super house and the girls are moveing too." He told me "Hm-mm ok but the house better be tter then Sky's new house and when are we moving?" I asked . He look like he was about to hit the roof because he was soo happy.

"In a few days hone but you cant be mad" He told me

"...Fine but **MY HOUSE** have to be way better then Sky's or Jess and i get to pick my room and I can make it into anything i want no matter what it is also I have to have my own bathroom. " I told him

" Ok anything you want Ami honey" He said to me .

Oh one more thing I want to have a super alsome tv in my room." I told him. I have to have better things then that damn emo bitch. She nothing more then a nobody.,

"Ok honey the house I pick was the best of the best and also I hear they have one of the best school out there "He told me

"Aww-www daddy that's great" I told him . He came over and give me thid bear hug that could had kill you.

" I LOVE YOU AMI" He yelled

"I love you too daddy" I said back to him. When I was done with it he and I watch some t.v.

"Ami I hope you'll meets some great peolp were we are going" He said to me,

"Daddy im sleeply im going to bed ill talk to you in the morring about this I love you" I said to him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO AND GOOD NIGHT AND SWEET DREAMS " HE yelled. I walk to my room I cant belives that im moveing i may bever say this but im happy im moveing with the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

heyyyy thanks for everythings lol :3 i dont want no hates reviwes thanks you

Disclamer: i dont own anything :( but if i did i wouldnt be doing this lol :)

thanks for reading :D

* * *

><p>JESS POV<p>

~NEXT DAY~

We all went out to the bus stop when Ami can and ran up to us.

"Hey girls " Ami said to us all. sky give her a death glean

"Hey" Kayla and i said . i wanna know what would happen if i give Ami some pills...well it kill her?

"I CANT WAIT TO MOVE, I BET THEY ALL CANT WAIT TO GET SOME OF ME." Ami yelled so that Sky would get pissed

"Yeah I bet they can bitch" Sky told her right off the bat.

"What did you say you fucking emo bitch?" Ami asked.

"you fucking hoe you hear me i said i bet they can because who would want a fat bitch like you?" Sky said/asked

"GUYS! SKY WE ALL KNOW YOUR PISS. AND AMI STOP Pissing HER OFF!" I yelled at them the bus came but they were still piss off about this fight they just had..

"Next time ill kill her." Sky told me... she can do it butt i cant let her do it.. i need her when i become a singer Orr i know shell be dancing or humming a song...hold on i need to work on this right now.

"Sky are you OK?" I asked her she just kept looking out the window

"Yeah but one day I'm going to kick her ass" Sky told me.

"I know but one day i need you when i become an also me singer with my own darken with a cat that cant dance." i told her.

"Um mm OK...if you say SO Lil " she said with that smile that you know she very happy. When we got school we walk into class.

Kayla POV

When class was over the girls and i walk over to Jess house because it was much closer.

"HEY MOM I'M HOME!" Jess yelled.

"HI HONEY! HI GIRLS!" Her mom yelled. We all started to walk up the stairs but when we were in the madder John came. John was Jess older brother who as dumb as they came and is a told ass.

"Well, Well, Well, looks who's here hi my piggies" he said to us.

"Fuck off " sky told him as she try to go around him but he stop her.

"What did you say Piggie?" He asked her.

"Here let me spell it out f-u-c-k o-o-f" she spell it out for him

"OH your go in to get it now." He said as he try to hit her but Sky just drop kick him and we all just went around him.

"Have I told you that your my super awesome best friend and that i love you?" Jess asked/ told her.

"I'm hunger!" Ami said aloud

"Well go get some damn food. you know were it at" Jess told . Ami and I went down stairs around john who is still down i may add.

"Dumb bitch.." Ami said. When we were done we hang out and when we were down with that i went home to see everyone in my house packing up everything we own.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"We are packing" mom told me as she give me a box

"Why?" I asked

"Because we are" my big sister told me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AMI POV

"What? Why now daddy?" I asked my dad

"Because we need to. The place we are moving need us there by wesday," He told me as he putting thingd aways in boxs.

"FIND! BUT WE BETTER HAVE A BIGER HOUSE THEN SKY FAMILY" I YELLED. Oh I hope that we do because that would make her sooo mad and then that show that emo bitch that im way better then her.

~NEXT DAY~

I was just waiting to go in my car when i saw Jess and Sky walking around

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY GIRLSSSS" I yelled

"WHAT " Sky yelled back i can tell I just piss her off... Oh yeah im doing my job.

"IM MOVEING TODAY "I yelled back at them. They started to walk over to me.

"Ok? So we all are going to our new house/town. It not like you have a flying car to take you to that house that up in the air." Jess said...sometime i belive she on something.

"Yeah it seem like ours moms and dad plan to move at the same time "klaya said to us as she came out of no were.

"I BET MY HOUSE WILL BE BIGER THEN YOURS" I yelled ay Sky

"I dont care dumn ass" She said. Whwn it was time for all of us to go, Jess and Sky went into Sky family car , klay went into a cab and I went into my daddy car. Its will take us 20 hes soo Im going to sleep. When I worked up I saw a sight saying welcome to SOUTH PARK. when we gpt to my new house.

"Ami the girls are coming over tomower" daddy told me as we start to unpack everything.

?

SKY POV

When we got to our new house me and jess help with unpacking at broth house. we end up felling a sleepover at Jess. When we worked up it was 2 pm.

"Jess get up"I told her and i kick her off her bed.

"Im up im up." she said as she open her eyes.

" ummmm ok? God im hungy"I said

"Me too" Lilly said out of no were,

"Lilly? When did you get here?" I asked her

"I walk over around 2 pm" she said to us.

"How about we make something to eat and go over to Ami house." Jess said. I forgot we have to go over that damn bitch house. We walk down stairs and started making food. I made Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, Tosts a woffters. When I was done Klay Walk in.

"Mmmmmm smell yummy" she said,

"Ohhh?" I aked.

"Hahahahah told you that everyone well come for your cooking.." Jess said

"HehehehehehehI keep forgetting about that " I told her.

"Your better then mommy and your only 9 years old." Lilly said to us.

"Nice whats going to happen if mom hear you say that?" I asked her. I give everyone a place and made one for them.

"Thats Sky" all 4 of them said...hold on 4?" I saw Ami eatin my cookling. Bitch

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN SP IF I DID ...YEAH I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THAT

AN: IM SORRY THAT IT BEEN SO LONG I GOT SICK AND I JUST DIDNT FEEL LIKE GOING ON SOMEDAYS ANYWHO THAT YOU ALL FOR READING BUT NO MEAN REVIEWS THANK YOU :)

* * *

><p>Kayla pov<p>

I was watching T.V with the girls. Nothing was on so we just watch some show about something I really don't care about it right now.

"Hey guys have you seen the town yet?" Sky's asked us. By the way she was looking it look like she wanted a new book.

"No. but I was thinking hows it funny that we all live so close together" Jess said. Jess is right. She lives right next door to Sky. I live 3 doors down from them and Ami is 4 house cross the street.

"Oh how about we all go into town I want to see if there is any parks?" Lilly told us.

"Fine but I have to go and asked mom about it." Sky said she walk into the kitchen to call Mrs. N.

"Ohhh I bet there will be some boys in town," Ami said

"Ami the only boys who will be in town will be a big dog name Edd who want to eat all those who are a bitch."

"...What?" Ami said right then Sky came in.

"She said we can go but we have to keep an eye on Lilly." She told us. I look over to see that everyone started to get really.

~ 20 Min's later~

We were walking around the town. We found a book store for Sky and right now we are going to see a movie.

"Soo whats movies?" Ami asked,

"Umm how about the new X-Men movie?" Sky asked.

"Um what no?" Ami said

"YEAH" Lilly and Jess yelled

"I won" Sky said. We walk in and watch the movies

AMI pov

When that dumb ass movie was done. We just was walking around this damn town.

"Does anyone even know what town we are in?" Jess use.

"I believe it was call south mark or something like that." Kayla said we started to walk when I wanted food.

"Lets get something to eats guys" I told.

"Fine fatty" Sky said we all walk in to a TGI Fridays. We ate some yummy food (but nothing likes Sky's but I will never say that to anyone.) we walk out and started to walk again when some chick came up to us and started to yelled at Jess.

"Hey bitch what the fuck are you doing yelling a Jess like she your little fucking hoe!" Sky yelled at her.

"O-o-o-oh s-s-so-sorr-sorry I-I-I d-idnt k-now i-i thought she was some one else," said the black hair chick.

"OK bitch give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass?" Sky said. She was piss and I mean PISSED! I never made her this mad.

"I thought she was my ex," She said trying not to be as scared.

"Well she isn't." Sky said

"Listen it was a mistake OK sorry." said a blond hair chick,

"Yeah will it better not happen again." Sky said we started to walk back to her house,

Sky pov

"Hey hold on a sec!" said that black hair bitch that yelled at Jess.

"What?" i asked sounding pissed.

"Soooo you girls are new? Were are you from? How old are you ?" She asked us.

"Yess, North Lakes, 9" I told her. We just kept walking but nooo this dumb bitch doesn't get leave us alone.

"OH cool! That mean that we may have the same class as you guys," said the blond behind her.

"Yeah.. Yay." said Ami Sarcastically.

"Well look at the time we better get home befog the evil cats come and try and take over the world. Bye" Jess said to them. We all just got the fuck out of there before they started to ask us what that mean. We ran into the house and started to laugh.

"Did you really have to be so mean to them?" Kayla asked us,

"Yeah I do because they better a good damn reason to be yelling at Jess" I said.

"Anyways let get something to eat I want fucking food ." Ami said.

"OK let make some super awesome pancakes!" Lilly said.

"YEAH!" we all yelled. I walk in to the kitchen and started to cook some pancakes when my mom came home.

"GIRLS YOU HOME?" she yelled .

"YEAH IN THE KITCHEN MAKING PANCAKES!" I yelled at her. she came running in to the kitchen.

" We have dinner plans tomorrow" she said sing song.

"...Who?" i asked her.

"You, me, daddy, and Lilly" she said as she sat down and ate a pancake.

"Awwwww does that mean we cant sleepover?" Jess said sadly.

"Nope you can but you guys need to go home by 1" she said.

"Alright!" we all said. we ate pancakes and the girls and I went in to my room and started to plays some game. we end up going to sleep by 3 am.

Jess pov

I got up around 11 am... what its only 11 I'm going back to bed

"Jess get up the evils rats are here to take over the house we need your house." Sky told me... the rats! I got up so fast I fell over Ami.

"What? ill go get the cats!" I yelled. When I went up I saw Sky and Kayla looking like they are about to pissed them self.

"That isn't funny guys." I told them. We all walk down the stairs to see Mr.N picking out a tie.

"What tie would look better the blue one or the green?" he asked us. I look to see the blue one with the stars that are green but the green one has cats on it..

"Hmmmmm the cats." I told him, Sky look over and smile.

"Is mom wearing those cats earring's that Jess give her?" Sky asked him. He give her that big old smile that we all know that hes going to wear the tie i pick out.

"Of course. " he said we all walk away to see Lilly walking around in a pink dress looking piss.

"Why do you look soo piss?" Sky asked her. She look up and said

"I have to wear pink," .

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Sky said looking like she was about to cry. Mrs.N came out with this black dress that wasn't as bad as Lilly's but with Sky anything to do with dress she want to run out with just her underwear on.

"Here you go Sky. I found this dress and it isn't too bad" she told her.

"Fine. I'll put it on when the other leaves" She told her mom. When we had to leave i walk home to find my ass of a brother wearing a tuxes?

"Ummm whats going on?" I asked him.

"Just go up stair piggier mom got you a dress for you to wear." He said in his I'm a jack ass voice, I walk up stair to fine this blue-Green dress that has a bow on the back of it...were is my Mickey's socks and my cat ear hair band.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Alright here part 1 of ch 4 :)

disclamer I dont own sp but i do own my ocs :P also ik there is some miss spell words ill fix it when part 2 comes up :)

* * *

><p>CH 4 part 1<p>

**AMI POV**

**Daddy had to take me some dinner at some poor person house. We walk up to the door and a women with red hair anwer the door. **

**"HI yall you must be our new nabors. IM..." that all i hear because i just zone out. A boy in a ongen pukck came over and try to talk to me but i dont talk to poor tash, but just for daddy ill be nice this once. **

**"MMMMMM MMMM MMM" said the boy...wtf? who the hell talk like that? **

**"Ummm hi im Ami," I said with one of those fake smiles. **

**"mmm mmmm mmmm" He said once agin...I have a feeling this is going to be one long night...**

**7 hrs later**

**That was one of the longest dinner of my life! The whole time i had to be with that damn boy whos cant. Who the hell cant talk at the age of 9? We walk about to our house. **

**"Thanks you for going honey." Daddy said as he give me a kiss on the forhead. **

**"Anytime daddy," I said with a big old smlie. I may hate moving here and its seem like it going to be one boring town. Even if daddy say things go on here. We went inside to watch some tv and think about our dinner. Ohhhh I cant wait to tell the others about the boy who cant! I went into my room and got into my pjs. **

**Next Day**

**I went over to Sky even if its thusday. Sadly we cant go to school untill Monday because they have this freakie thing with it and all...whatever. **

**"Ami what took you so long?" Jess asked. she was in a blue dress with a cat head band? Wtf? something i thinks she gone nuts.**

**"Bitch i work up late." I told her**

**"HOE DONT CALL HER A FUCKING BITCH! SHE HASNT DONE ANYTHING YET!" I hear Sky yelled. **

**"Whatever," I said. we walk in the living room to see Sky upside down and a Kayla was playing with her hair. Jess ran over to Sky and went upside down too? **

**"Alright Lizbos(sorry if you are ^^)what the hell is going you two doing?" I asked Sky look over and me and say **

**"Bitch stfu." She give me a look saying keep going your to get kick out of my house and maybe your ass will be kick too. **

**"Whatever. How was your dinner?" I said/ asked**

**"DuDe. Mine was freacking!" Sky said in a yelling but not yelling voice**

**"Oh? how?" We all aked.**

**SKY POV**

*fashback*

"Awww dont you guys look cute!" My mom said in her oh yeah i did it voice.

"Well I have to say I never thought I will see Sky in a dress agin." dad said. we left the house a few mins ago and now we are on our way to who ever house it was. When we got there a women with brown hair open the door.

"Well hello you must be the nights, I'm mrs(1). Cartmen. Do come in." She said. We walk in the living room to see this fat kid watching tv.

"Eric come here and say hi to the nights" Mrs. Cartmen said. He the walk over or trying too i cant tell.

"Hello." He said with a hint of fakeness in his voice.

"Hi Eric I'm Mrs. Night and this is and these are my girls. Sky and Lilly." My mom said with a smile.

"How about you and Sky go up and play." My dad said.

"Ok come on ill show you my room." He said.

"OK? " I said as we started to walk up his stairs, I have this feeling that i wouldnt like this kid. We walk into his room to see toys everywere.

"What do you wana play?" I asked.

"How about we play on my _Xbox _." He said as he started to take out the games and whatnot you need for it.

"Umm sure lets do that I guess. " I said. We played game for like an hr.

"Heyy Eric can we do something eles?" I asked. We been play this really gay game.

"No." He said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because this is my house and we do what I want and I WANT to play this game." He told

"We'll i dont want to so I'm just going to go down stairs." I said as i got up.

"Listen here bitch." He started to say but i cut him off by yellling  
>"BITCH? OHHH YOU HAVNT SEEN A BITCH YET!"<p>

"Ohh the bitch is piss." He said

"You know what list to this ass fuck. I'm going to play along for the night but if I ever see you outside in the real world im going to kick your ass soo hard that your going to think that your a girl who want to dress." I told. Fpr the rest of the night all we did we play voide games and we had dinner and then left.

*End of flashback*

"So that what happen to me and my damn dinner." I said

"Wow that kid sound like an ass." Jess said

"What about you Jess? How was your dinner" Kayla asked.

* * *

><p>1. Is she a mrs? Or miss? :P lol<p>

Well that all you can review if you want just nothing mean bc i feel bad and wouldnt update if i do get them :) soo all nice :D lol


	5. An

AN: I'm sorry to say I cant keep going on with the story. My mom took my notesbook were it was in and let just say I will never get it back. but if i ever doo I'll keep going anywho anyone who want to keep going on it you may have to story :) again I'm sorry :( but I dont think that many people even reads this soo yeahh :) I may put Up a naruto one but if i dont I have one on .com/. My name is harrylover123456789 and i have a naruto story called Team 13 but anywho once again I'm soo sorry mostly to you ladylove1335. I know how much you love it :/ anywho untill the one day that I feel like im going to come back on here and wite :)


End file.
